Feliz natal
by Bulma-chan Briefs
Summary: Uma pequena história de natal que escrevi para dar de presente para uma amiga. É sobre a Bra e um personagem original criado por mim.


Feliz natal

Por: Bulma-chan

Não existe data no mundo que reuna tanto as pessoas em um mesmo assunto e com tão bons sentimentos. Natal com certeza é data comemorativa mais familiar que existe, a data em que todos procurando desejar o melhor a todos e a si mesmos. E a família da corporação capsula não seria diferente esse ano.

A maior empresa do mundo era com certeza a mais bem decorada para o natal também, e isso chamou muito a atenção, já que desde a morte da antiga presidente, Bulma Briefs, tinha feito a família praticamente esquecer do mundo e viver apenas para os negócios. Mas esse ano seria diferente, já estava na hora de esquecer a dor da perda e celebrar como a família que ainda eram.

Bra passeava pelo shopping abarrotado de gente com tranqüilidade. Estava feliz, muito feliz, seria o primeiro natal que comemorariam após a morte da mãe e ela mal via a hora de ver todos os amigos da família reunidos novamente. Não se lembrava muito bem de como eram as antigas comemorações, já que era muito pequena na época mas, esperava poder se divertir bastante e quem sabe isso deixaria seu pai um pouco mais sociável.

- Bra, quanto tempo você ainda vai andar ate escolher esse presente hein? – a garota virou-se e encarou o irmão com cara emburrada.

- Vou andar o tempo que for necessário ora! – Cruzou os braços e o encarou sério – é um presente para o papai e eu não posso levar qualquer coisa!

- Aii.. sinto que isso vai demorar muito.. vamos fazer o seguinte – Trunks se aproximou e colocou uma mão sobre o ombro da irmã – Você compra os presentes que quiser e eu vou pegar uma coisa que encomendei – sorriu pra ela que sorriu de volta já sabendo para quem seria o presente – e a gente se encontra na praça de alimentação em três horas. Tudo bem?

- Certo. Então nos vemos em três horas. – se despediu do irmão e recomeçou a andar, tinha ainda muitos presentes para comprar e um que era para alguém muito especial.

A decoração do shopping era algo grandioso, cheio de luzes e bonecos movimentados que cantavam uma melodia natalina. Qualquer um ficaria extasiado com a visão mas, alguém acostumado ao luxo e tudo o que o dinheiro pudesse comprar não prestava a mínima atenção a isso.

Bra apenas observava as vitrines e sorria ao ver algo que lhe chamasse a atenção, independente do preço que fosse, o que lhe importava era comprar a coisa certa e que ela tivesse certeza que **ele **iria gostar. Já havia comprado o presente para o seu irmão, para seu pai, para Pan, Marron e algumas amigas da escola, só faltava agora o presente mais importante.

- Goten, o que eu posso comprar pra você? – Puxou na lembrança a imagem sorridente do mais jovem filho de Goku e tentou encaixar ao seu estilo alguma coisa, mas era realmente difícil, ela não o conhecia tão bem assim. Soltou um suspiro e continuou procurando.

Quando ela tinha começado a gostar do melhor amigo do irmão? Não sabia dizer ao certo, apenas sabia que de uma hora para outra havia se dado conta do que sentia mas, no entanto, ela sempre soube que esse sentimento não teria surgido da noite para o dia, esse tipo de coisa não acontece, ela havia, mesmo que inconscientemente, alimentado por anos esse sentimento, que sabia não era recíproco. Mas o que importava isso para ela? Ele não gostar dela era apenas um pequeno detalhe, que com um pouco mais de tempo, iria resolver.

- ah! Isso é perfeito! – os olhos azuis brilharam de felicidade ao encarar a bela peça de roupa – apesar que não faz muito seu estilo..humm – fez uma careta enquanto observava melhor o sobretudo preto – bem, algo me diz que é isso que eu tenho que comprar, então é isso que eu vou comprar! – disse com firmeza e entrou na loja para comprar o tão procurado presente.

A casa estava realmente cheia essa noite, cheia como a muito tempo não estava. As pessoas, algumas ate desconhecidas para ela, caminhavam alegremente pela casa, sorriam e bebiam sem se importar com nada que não fosse se divertir. Essa era realmente uma grande festa ao estilo Briefs.

Bra desceu as escadas calmamente, como uma mocinha educada faria, mas era só para manter as aparências porque sua vontade era sair correndo e se jogar nos fortes braços do melhor amigo do seu irmão. Infelizmente seus planos foram por água abaixo ao ver que ele estava acompanhado de duas belas garotas, não que elas fossem um obstáculo, mas sim porque sabia que por causa delas ele nem ao menos lhe dirigiria um simples "oi" . Suspirou tristemente, mas logo se viu sorrindo ao encontrar no meio de um grupo de meninas seu amado irmão.

- Trunks, Trunks.. – sorriu fazendo uma pequena careta – não muda nunca, sempre chamando a atenção das garotas – observou-lhe melhor e soube porque tanta histeria feminina. Ele usava uma calça social preta e uma camisa social da mesma cor que seus olhos, um terno preto e um sapato impecavelmente brilhante completavam o visual. – elas podem te atacar Trunks, mas eu sei que você só se veste assim pra uma pessoa – desviou o olhar dele, ainda com um sorriso nos lábios e não pode evitar sorrir ainda mais ao descobrir uma vermelha Pan olhando seu irmão de longe. Por sua mente passou a pergunta de quanto tempo esses dois ainda iriam demorar para se declararem, porque ate um cego podia ver a tensão entre eles, era sentimento demais para se conseguir guardar dentro do peito. Ela ficava realmente feliz por eles.

- Pan, que bom que veio! – cumprimentou alegremente ao se aproximar dela.

- Olá Bra – respondeu sorrindo – sua casa esta muito bonita – Bra deu um sorriso malicioso.

- Mas me parece que não é exatamente a decoração que você esta admirando – Seu comentário fez a garota corar e ela soltou um risinho – ei ei, não fique assim! – abraçou a amiga e sussurrou em seu ouvido – Sabe que eu torço muito pra vocês dois ficarem juntos! – sentiu seu abraço ser correspondido e sorriu internamente.

Para todos Pan não passava de uma pirralha que tudo sabia fazer era lutar, alguns ate a comparavam com seu avô Goku por causa de seu aparente pouco caso com outras coisas que não fossem relacionadas a luta, mas Bra sabia que isso não era verdade, ao menos não era isso que ela via na amiga. Observou a garota, que novamente admirava seu irmão à distancia, e arqueou uma sobrancelha ao se dar conta de um pequeno detalhe: Pan estava usando um vestido! Soltou uma pequena exclamação e para sua sorte sua amiga não escutou. Era um vestido simples mas ainda assim era um vestido e isso não era muito comum nela.

- Pan, você se vestiu assim porque? – perguntou baixo para que apenas ela ouvisse.

- Queria parecer um pouco mais feminina .. – escutou a suspirar e dirigiu suavemente seu olhar para o primogênito no meio da sala – queria que Trunks me visse como uma garota também e não apenas como uma fedelha com quem ele brinca de lutar de vez em quando – observou que a voz dela saia baixa e ela podia dizer que de certa forma ate seu tom estava entristecido.

- Trunks não é esse assim, ele não se prende ao exterior das pessoas - olhou dentro dos olhos negros de Pan e sorriu para ela – se fosse assim ele há muito tempo já teria se rendido a uma dessas garotas que vivem atras dele, mas.. – fez uma pausa e voltou a observar seu irmão. Podia sentir os olhos de Pan sobre si e sorriu ao perceber que ela agora não podia ver como Trunks sorria ao poder observa-la sobre o ombro de uma das garotas que o cercavam. Voltou a olhar a amiga e sorriu com sinceridade – Mas você esta linda assim.

Ficaram ali, sentadas, observando o movimento das pessoas durante um longo tempo. Pan admirava Trunks em silencio enquanto Bra vez ou outra apenas olhava para Goten e logo desviava, não conseguia ficar olhando muito tempo, isso machucava. Porque ele não era como seu irmão? Porque não conseguia ser atento também a ela? Suspirou tristemente, ele nem ao menos falava com ela quando alguma das meninas estava perto. Ela era simplesmente ignorada. Abaixou a cabeça mas voltou a levanta-la assim que a luz do ambiente diminuiu e uma lenta melodia começou a tocar. Suspirou novamente olhando os casais sorrirem e começarem a dançar, alguns bem abraçados, outros nem tanto, mas todos igualmente satisfeitos. Alguns gritos chegaram ate seus ouvidos e ela sentiu vontade de rir da cena. Seu irmão Trunks era agarrado pelos braços enquanto várias garotas discutiam entre si para saber quem iria Ter o prazer de dançar com o cobiçado herdeiro da família Briefs. Olhou sua amiga e ela olhava a cena em silencio, mas ela sabia que deveria doer, porque doía nela ver Goten convidar uma das garotas para dançar.

- Bra.. – a voz quebrada da amiga lhe chamou a atenção – ele..esta.. – ela estava nervosa? Quantas vezes tinha visto sua amiga nervosa? ok, varias vezes, mas esse era outro tipo de nervosismo.

- Boa noite Pan – abriu os olhos assustada ao ouvir a voz do seu irmão ali do seu lado. Levantou o rosto a tempo de vê-lo estender a mão e sorrir, um sorriso que ele apenas dedicava a sua jovem amiga – Me daria o prazer dessa dança? – sentiu a respiração de Pan parar e a encarou com um sorriso, seus lábios apenas se moveram em um "vai lá! É sua chance de esnobar essas garotas!" e teve certeza que ela entendeu, porque no instante seguinte a cor voltou ao seu rosto e sua, ainda tremula, mão segurou a de Trunks com um sorriso que custava a caber no rosto.

Observa-los dançar era realmente uma visão agradável, o sentimento que eles dirigiam um ao outro era tão visível quer chegava a ser quase palpável, mas infelizmente quanto mais ela olhava mais sentia-se mal, não que fosse incapaz de se alegrar pela felicidade dos outros, mas sim porque isso apenas lhe lembrava que ela não tinha o mesmo carinho para si, ao menos não o carinho de quem queria. Dirigiu os olhos ao casal que dançava um pouco mais afastado e poderia dizer que eles faziam tudo menos dançar. Era um verdadeiro festival de mão boba, principalmente de Goten. Levantou e foi dar uma volta, era melhor falar com ele apenas quando fosse entregar seu presente.

Fez uma careta em frustração, já havia procurado por todo lugar e não encontrava seu pai. Já havia entregado os presentes de Trunks, Pan, suas amigas e outras pessoas, faltavam apenas seu pai e Goten, mas Vegeta tinha simplesmente desaparecido. Soltou um resmungo e colocou o presente com o pequeno cartão sobre a cama dele, conhecendo bem seu pai ele deveria Ter ido pra qualquer outro lugar, afinal ele odiava festas e fazia de tudo para simplesmente não Ter que se envolver nisso. Como sua mãe tinha conseguido convence-lo a participar de festa antigamente? Isso era algo que apenas ela e seu pai deveriam saber. Saiu do quarto e com o ultimo presente em mãos se dedicou a procurar seu ..príncipe? bem, saiu para procurar Goten.

Tinha demorado um pouco para encontrá-lo, porque ele simplesmente havia sumido do salão. Tinha aproveitado o tempo de procura para pensar no que iria dizer a ele, seria hora de se declarar? Talvez nunca fosse hora, mas dessa vez estava decidida a dizer o que sentia, nem que fosse para ser rejeitada. Mas nada a teria preparado para o que viu, ali estava, o garoto que amava, beijando de forma 'acalorada' a garota com quem havia passado toda a noite conversando. Sentiu seus olhos arderem, mas ,no entanto, não se permitiu chorar, deu as costas ao casal e saiu dali tão silenciosamente como tinha chegado.

O jardim da casa estava cheio e ela no momento queria ficar sozinha. Passou por trás da casa e sentou-se em um banco que dava para o jardim dos fundos, para onde nenhum convidado iria por ter que passar pelos fundos da casa ou pela cozinha.

Ficou ali parada, olhando para lugar algum, tentando apenas entender porque as coisas tinham que ser assim.

Era sempre a mesma coisa, sempre terminava do mesmo jeito. porque ainda continuava correndo atras dele? porque não desistia logo? suspirou tristemente e se dedicou a olhar o céu noturno.

- Droga, eu ainda esqueço você Goten - Bra murmurou amargurada. Estava cansada de gostar de alguém que nem ao menos a enxergava. Um pequeno barulho lhe chamou a atenção, talvez se tivesse sido um humano qualquer nem teria percebido o som, mas sendo ela, uma garota meio sayajiin, o som tinha sido alto e claro. olhou a figura de cima a baixo, mas não a reconheceu de principio já que a luz não á deixava ver completamente, mas quando a pessoa deu mais um passo a frente ela conseguiu reconhecer. Era Yuri, o filho da empregada. Ela soltou um suspiro desolada, alem da péssima noite, que tinha pensando a principio não poder piorar ainda mais, surgia Yuri, o garoto chato e insuportável. Virou o rosto para observar qualquer outra coisa, mas ainda assim atenta aos movimentos do rapaz.

- Er..- sentiu que ele parava a escassos centímetros de si e suspirou. virou-se para ele e ficou sem fala. Ele estava visivelmente envergonhado e parecia ter uma batalha interior nesse momento.

- O que quer? - disse, ao contrario do desejava, com voz cansada e entristecida. Um flamejar poderia ter sido visto nos olhos dele se ela o tivesse encarado mais seriamente, nunca antes ela tinha lhe dirigido uma palavra e esse tinha sido para ele a maior vitoria. Encheu-se de coragem e esticou os braços mostrando-lhe o pequeno embrulho. Ela o encarou meio confusa. O que significava aquilo? não iria ficar com a duvida para si. - Que isso? - disse olhando fixamente para ele.

- Um presente..- ele ficou ainda mais vermelho e não conseguiu manter seu olhar, acabou virando a cabeça e encarando um ponto qualquer que nem ao menos lhe era visível - um presente...pra...você - sua voz saiu baixa, tremida e ela não pode evitar dar um pequeno sorriso, afinal ele estava nervoso por sua causa? bem, não podia culpa-lo, afinal nunca o havia tratado bem.

- Obrigada, mas não precisava - segurou o pacote em suas mãos e viu que ele sorria timidamente. depositou o embrulho em seu colo e percebeu que ele ainda estava parado ao seu lado e que coçava nervosamente o queixo. Novamente não pode evitar sorrir - não quer sentar? - apesar do tom isso não era uma pergunta, pois ela já se movia para o lado abrindo espaço para ele.

- Obri..obrigado - respondeu nervosamente antes de sentar ao lado da garota da forma mais rígida que conseguiu. Ela sorriu e com cuidado abriu seu presente, não era algo que ela estivesse esperando, na verdade não esperava um presente dele, mas de qualquer forma não imaginava que ele pudesse comprar aquilo. A pergunta que veio a sua cabeça foi logo exteriorizada.

- Onde..onde conseguiu dinheiro para comprar isso? - ele segurou os joelhos firmemente e abaixou a cabeça envergonhado.

- Eu.. economizei ...durante o ano - novamente sua voz saiu apenas um sussurro, mas ela pode ouvir completamente. Economizado? ele não deve ter gastado dinheiro nem com um chiclete! foi o que a pequena pensou, afinal ele tinha comprado um vestido cheio de pedrinhas brilhantes, não que ele custasse uma fortuna, mas para alguém como ele, que não tinha mãe e que morava num cubículo no fundo da casa, sento sustentado pela avo já velha era realmente uma pequena fortuna. Esse detalhe a fez vê-lo de uma outra maneira. Como pessoas poderiam ser tão diferentes? a pessoa que ela gostava parecia não saber que ela existia e no entanto, alguém que não possuía absolutamente nada na vida se lembrara dela e ainda gastava o pouco dinheiro que tinha para comprar um presente. sorriu internamente, não se lembrava de ter ganhado algo que representasse tanto alguma coisa.

- Você...gostou? - ela o encarou e sorriu.

- Sim. Foi o melhor presente que poderia ter ganhado - ele sorriu, pela primeira vez na frente dela - não precisava ter se incomodado - ele negou com a cabeça.

- Eu queria.. te dar um presente - ele sorriu novamente, mas um movimento próximo chamou sua atenção. Os dois jovens olharam ao mesmo tempo e reconheceram imediatamente quem era a pessoa. – er ..bem.. eu .. acho melhor ir indo - Yuri se levantou, mas antes que pudesse se afastar sentiu as delicadas mãos de Bra o segurando pelo braço.

- Não.. fique aqui - ele se virou espantado, mas ela sorria, era um pequeno sorriso, mas ainda assim o era - gostaria de conversar um pouco mais. .se não se importar - ele viu o rosto dela corar e não pode evitar pensar que era a coisa mais linda que seus negros olhos já haviam visto. Voltou a sentar e sentiu a mão dela pousar sobre seu braço. ele a encarou tímido, mas não disse nada - obrigada .. - ela sorriu e olhou para o céu quando os fogos de artificio começaram a estourar. - por tudo. - ele sorriu amplamente. talvez fosse a bela visão dos fogos, mas no entanto ele tinha a certeza que era a felicidade que sentia ao ver Bra lhe agradecendo e falando com ele, mesmo sabendo que Goten estava ali e que provavelmente os estava vendo.

Ficaram assim, apenas observando os fogos quando uma pequena luz se acendeu na cabeça dela. Ainda um pouco duvidosa ela pegou o presente que tinha comprado para Goten e estendeu para Yuri. O rapaz a olhou espantado e ela apenas sorriu.

- Pra você, em agradecimento – disse olhando-o nos olhos e viu como eles mudavam completamente de alegres para sérios.

- Não posso aceitar – disse com voz seria e ela pode perceber um pouco de tristeza nela.

- Porque não? – Yuri desviou o olhar, sentia-se incapaz de encará-la enquanto dizia isso.

- Porque você não comprou isso para mim – sua voz saiu muito mais baixa do que nunca e ela teve que prestar atenção para poder entender.

- Besteira! – Bra exclamou alegre e tal atitude fez com que o garota a encarasse espantado – Realmente eu não comprei isso pensando em você, mas... – fez uma pausa fazendo que ele a encarasse com ainda mais curiosidade - eu comprei isso pensando que era perfeito para uma pessoa especial.. – colocou a caixa suavemente no colo dele e terminou com um sorriso no rosto – e no momento você é uma pessoa especial!

- Eu não.. ..não – um intenso rubor tomou conta do rosto dele e Bra sentiu-se bem, realmente bem, ao ver isso. – eu não..posso... – ela segurou em seu braço o fazendo se calar.

- Por favor – sua voz saiu meiga e delicada e ela teve certeza que nunca tinha usado esse tom antes, nem mesmo quando tentava convencer seu irmão ou seu pai a fazer alguma coisa que ela desejava muito. Firmou seus olhos nos dele e percebeu como parecia que uma chama queimava-lhe por dentro, os olhos dele simplesmente tinham um brilho inigualável. Sem saber porque se sentiu feliz por poder observar o espetáculo que esses olhos tão vivos lhe dedicavam nesse momento. Ele sorriu timidamente e isso somado ao rubor que se encontrava em seu rosto o deixou ainda mais terno.

- Obrigado – ele apenas murmurou, mas isso foi o suficiente para ela poder escutar. Com mãos tremulas ele abriu a caixa bem enfeitada e sorriu ao pegar o sobretudo em suas mãos. Bra o ajudou a vesti-lo e o observou de cima a baixo. A pele clara, muito clara, contrastava de forma perfeita com seus cabelos e olhos negros e o sobretudo de mesma cor apenas o deixava mais atraente, apesar dela não saber a partir de qual momento tinha começado a acha-lo atraente. A peça de roupa caia-lhe perfeitamente bem, ele não era alto demais, mas estava com uma estatura ótima para poder trajar esse sobretudo sem necessidade de reparo e o tom roxo do forro interno fazia um belo efeito quando ele se movia. Era simplesmente lindo aos seus azuis olhos.

- Ficou perfeito! – disse com um sorriso cheio de sinceridade e ele ficou ainda mais vermelho com isso. Sentou novamente ao lado dela e suspirou olhando para o céu, os fogos ainda explodiam exibindo uma festa de cores e imagens, mas na mente do rapaz apenas o doce sorriso da caçula dos Briefs era visível. Virou um pouco a cabeça para o lado, pousou docemente seus olhos na garota, e com um sorriso calmo e um olhar que transbordava carinho disse:

- Feliz natal Bra - disse novamente baixo, agora ela já sabia que esse era o tom de voz normal dele.

- Feliz natal Yuri. - ambos sorriram e voltaram a observar o espetáculo de luzes.

_Fim _

_Notas da autora: _

_Ola! antes de mais nada quero agradecer a todos que leram ao longo desse ano os meus fanfics, a todos os meus amigos que me apoiaram e a todos aqueles que de maneira direta, ou indireta, me ajudaram a seguir em frente sem nunca desistir de escrever. Obrigada a todos. _

_Esse fanfic eu escrevi para minha amiga Jaque. Bra, espero que saiba que apesar de eu ser assim estranha õ.ô e as vezes meio fria o eu gosto de você e tenho muito para te agradecer, principalmente pelo apoio e incentivo que me dá sempre para continuar escrevendo. Esse fic eu fiz pra você espero que tenha gostado. E espero que o Yuri seja o que você esperava, afinal eu te enrolei quase um ano né? Hehe tava na hora de você saber como era o garoto que eu criei para a Bra. _

_Beijos a todos vocês e ate o próximo fanfic. # .#_

_p.s. ah sim. Esse fanfic eu baseie no espaço tempo do meu outro fanfic (ainda não escrito XD) despedida, por isso a Bulma esta morta e .. hehe o Yuri é o personagem pra mim, quando eu penso nele me vem a cabeça "É impossível não se apaixonar por ele" espero poder escrever logo sobre ele. Quem quiser entender um pouco melhor esse fic eu sugiro que leia o fic "um amor puro" que , apesar de não Ter nada haver com essa história, explica um pouco como se deu a morte da Bulma e já facilitaria o entendimento � apesar de não Ter absolutamente nada confuso sobre isso..eu acho XD. _

_> ' eu vou entender se ninguem gostar XD_

_tomates podres e pedradas favor enviar ao review e se for pouco me adicionem no msn e xinguem pessoalmente..hehe ##_


End file.
